


gal·li·mau·fry.

by kestiskyber



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen, How Do I Tag, Oneshot Prompts Challenge, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24663256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kestiskyber/pseuds/kestiskyber
Summary: basically about 200 oneshots and drabbles for Star Wars, all by me!





	gal·li·mau·fry.

**_prompt: "give me a chance"_ **

**_ship: FinnRose (Finn/Rose - Star Wars)_ **

**_warnings: none. well, except angst._ **

**_setting: sometime in between tlj and tros. or probably in the sw universe, just like in an au._ **

* * *

Rose wasn't upset. No, never for something like this. The fact that Finn hadn't reciprocated her feelings after she saved his life and had kissed him wasn't a big deal.

That was a lie; she was extremely upset. She just wanted to ask him why, why he didn't feel like she did. Had he not felt the same spark she had felt in Canto Bight? The way he had looked at her led her to believe so... but apparently she read eyes wrong.

 _"Why won't you give me a chance?"_ Rose wanted-- _needed_ to ask Finn.

But Paige had told her if a woman wanted to remain with her dignity, you shouldn't ask the man why. And she owed Paige just that.

_Turns out he's not as kind and wonderful as all the stories depicted him to be, Pae-Pae..._

She was about to go work on rebooting one of the faulty holo-projectors when she saw said-heartbreaker approaching her. Rose did her best to look busy, as if she didn't know what button rebooted the projector.

"Rose?" the former stormtrooper addressed her.

Rose hadn't meant to, but she let out a growl of frustration. Maybe she should really ask how, instead of leaving it all pent up. It was really doing her no good at all.

"What do you want?" she replied, not turning around.

"I- uhh... you've seemed kind of distant lately. Is everything alright?" 

Rose was glad she didn't turn around, she was sneering. Alright? She was angry that he'd calmly told her they should be friends as soon as she woke up and then left whistling. _Whistling._

"I've been busy," she grinded out. "You probably know what that's like."

"Yeah... Well, I just feel like something's wrong." Rose moved over to the toolbox on the floor (the holo-projector's reset button was stuck), Finn following her. You aren't mad at me are you?"

That was Rose's snapping point. " _Mad at you?!_ Finn, I'M FURIOUS WITH YOU!" Frustrated tears escaped her eyes.

"I knew it! But why?" He asked the same question she had asked herself this whole entire time.

"Why do you just wanna be friends? Is there something wrong with me? Is it because I was just a mechanic and it's going to take you a second to see me as someone more-"

"Rose..."

"Is it because I came from a mining planet and you were a stormtrooper and there's some weird advantage you have over me-"

"Rose."

"It's because you're friends with Rey and Poe, two icons of the Resistance, right? And I'm just an underdog with a promotion.. Is that it?"

"ROSE!! Are you done now?"

"Yes... what are going to say? The truth or an excuse?"

"The truth," the rebel sighed, nearing the short former-mechanic. "The only reason I want to stay friends is because of the war. If something were to happen to one of us, I'd want for the other to move on, alright?" Rose nodded, the clarity refreshing. "But after this war, we can explore this relationship all you want. Okay?"

Rose replied but wrapping her arms around Finn tightly, the weight of the months of pondering off her shoulders at last.

**Author's Note:**

> apologies if that didn't make sense... i'm very sleep deprived. it's been almost 27 hours since i slept last. stay tuned for more star wars ship oneshots. if you have a request comment it! kudos make me happy :)
> 
> love y'all <33


End file.
